robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saw Point (Extreme 2)
Saw Point was a heavyweight robot from Team A-Kill that was initially entered into the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It competed solely in the Minor Meltdown, where it lost in the first round after being flipped and having its wheels ripped off by Growler. The robot also competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars as Sawpoint 2, and again lost in the first round. Versions of Saw Point Saw Point Saw Point was a gold and crimson robot with four wheels, 36v motors and made out of 2mm plate steel box. It was originally armed with a pair of front pincers designed to resemble bird heads, and a pair of lifters at the back. Its strength was listed as 'Tough as Old Boots' on its statistics board, implying its durability, while its weakness, unusually, was attributed to its lack of side weapons. However, Saw Point had a high ground clearance, fragile wheels and lacked a self-righting mechanism, which cost it in the Minor Meltdown. Sawpoint 2 Sawpoint 2 was extensively rebuilt from the original Saw Point, retaining its wheels and front pincers but featuring a more compact box-shaped chassis and a pair of angled spinning discs at one end which replaced the lifters. The other side of Saw Point was armed with static claws. It cost £200 to build, and was now fully invertible, but its weapons were ineffective, and it had poor pushing power. The team jokingly described some of Sawpoint 2's features as "Granny after burners" and had "four hypersonic nuclear fusions". Etymology The name Saw Point is derived from the phrase sore point, a pun which also references the use of saws on the second iteration of the machine. However, Team A-Kill were not the first team to enter a robot named Saw Point into Robot Wars, after a robot with the same name entered the Fourth Wars beforehand. The Team Saw Point was built by Team A-Kill, who had gained previous experience on Robot Wars with the middleweight and heavyweight versions of A-Kill. Both versions of Saw Point were built by Chris Delph, who captained the team in the second series of Extreme. Chris Delph's young son Ryan was also part of the team for all of Saw Point's appearances, and drove the robot in the Minor Meltdown. Gordon Johncock had originally joined Team A-Kill after Chris Delph used an advertisement in a local newspaper to recruit a new driver for the team, and as a result, Gordon Johncock drove Sawpoint 2 in Series 7 where he also captained the team. Team A-Kill always described Saw Point with a self-deprecating tone throughout its appearances, to the point that they even highlighted Sawpoint 2's cheap build and poor welding in their Series 7 interview. Qualification Saw Point originally intended to enter Series 6, and attended the qualifiers alongside the team's other entry A-Kill. However, as only one robot could qualify for the series, it was A-Kill that went on to appear in the Sixth Wars, although Saw Point would nevertheless compete in the Minor Meltdown during the second series of Extreme. Although its opponents remain unknown, Sawpoint 2 entered a qualifier battle ahead of the Seventh Wars, and was selected to compete in the series. Robot History Extreme 2 In its first battle in the Minor Meltdown, Saw Point faced Lambsy and former series runners-up Bigger Brother. It played a very small part in the battle, having one of its wheels clamped by Lambsy and being flipped by Bigger Brother. Unable to self-right, it was promptly attacked by Growler, who ripped two of its wheels off, and counted out by Refbot, Saw Point was placed on the Drop Zone by Sir Killalot, and had a pile of car parts dropped onto it before Sir Killalot picked it up and dumped it out of the arena. By that point, Saw Point only had one of its wheels remaining, and was eliminated despite Bigger Brother pitting Lambsy just after it was counted out. Series 7 In its first round battle, Sawpoint 2 faced reigning UK and European champion Tornado, the flipping arm of Ewe 2 and flywheel-wielding newcomer Devastator. It immediately charged towards Tornado, who in turn pushed Devastator into a CPZ, before Ewe 2 came in to try and flip it, but without succeeding. Ewe 2 managed to flick Sawpoint 2 up at one point as Sawpoint 2 charged into it, before Tornado slammed into Sawpoint 2 twice. Sawpoint 2 resumed its battle with Ewe 2, but ended up being pushed into Matilda's CPZ by Tornado, with Matilda causing minor damage to Sawpoint 2. It became apparent that Sawpoint 2 had been mostly immobilised after escaping the CPZ, allowing Ewe 2 to push it towards the pit. Saw Point 2 was shoved towards the edge, its wheels spinning again as it tried to move away, then was finally pushed in after a few more shoves. This eliminated Saw Point 2 from the Seventh Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars ended, Sawpoint 2 was sold on eBay to a team in Kent, who renamed and rebuilt it as Disc-struction!, using it for spinner demonstrations at live events. Disc-struction! also competed in the 2011 UK Championships with its discs removed. Trivia *Both of Saw Point's losses were in first round melees that involved a robot from Team Coyote. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots with alternate versions